Christmas Miracles
by Kristen3
Summary: When Frasier comes home from work in a bad mood, Daphne's idea to cheer him up leads to more than one holiday miracle. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This started as a sort-of idea in my head. I thought I'd start typing and see where I got. Next thing I knew, I had a whole story. I don't think I've ever written something so quickly! Anyway, this is dedicated to my _Frasier_ friends who keep inspiring me! Merry Christmas!

Frasier came through the door of his apartment, sighing. He was glad to be home. His show had been a disaster, one depressed person after another. He was used to that, of course, but since it was just days before Christmas, somehow, it took a toll. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to my room, and I _do not want_ to be disturbed!"

Daphne could hardly believe it. "But what about dinner? It'll be ready in less than an hour."

"As if your cooking could improve my mood," Frasier said sarcastically as he made his way to his room.

Niles and Martin both looked at each other in shock. "I've never seen Fras like that," Martin said.

"Neither have I," Niles said. "But I'm sure after a night in his room, reading, he'll be fine by morning. Let's just have dinner now and try to forget all about him."

But Daphne wasn't so sure. "Isn't there something more we can do? I know your brother can be difficult, but he does let me live here."

"Daph's right," Martin agreed. "God knows I'm not the easiest person to live with, either."

"Well, perhaps you're right," Niles agreed. "But what can we do? All he really wants is to be left alone."

For a moment, Martin and Daphne were quiet. "Isn't there some present he would like?" Daphne asked.

"Well, we've already gotten him Christmas gifts," Niles said. "But other than that….." Suddenly, an idea struck. "There's an opera opening on New Year's Day that I know Frasier has been wanting to see, but tickets sold out in less than a day. Forget it, it's a dumb idea." Niles sighed as he sat on the couch.

"But there might be some tickets left," Daphne said, sitting beside him. "If it's what your brother really wants, isn't it worth trying?"

Niles could hardly believe the optimism in her eyes. If tickets were sold out, what was the use? But Niles knew he could never say no to her. "Well, all right, I suppose we could drive down to the theater." Impulsively, he took Daphne's hand. He loved the way she lit up. Niles turned to his father. "Dad, we'll be back in a little while. Maybe we'll have good news."

Niles made the drive downtown easily. He'd come to this operahouse many times before, but never with Daphne at his side. As they walked to the ticket booth, he allowed his imagination to run wild a bit. How wonderful would it be to take her here on a date? His snooty friends would have quite a bit to say about it, of course, but he wouldn't care.

Daphne looked over at Dr. Crane. Despite the brothers' frequent bickering, she knew they loved each other a great deal. Why else would the younger Dr. Crane have agreed to this? Being part of a family like this, even if it wasn't really her family, made the holidays so much nicer.

Niles walked up to the ticket booth. "I know this is a bit of a long shot, but that show on New Year's, are there any tickets available?"

The ticket taker smiled. "Well, we were sold out, but we had a cancellation just a few minutes ago. They're two tickets, but I'm afraid they're lousy seats. You can have them if you want them, though."

Niles was astonished. He'd been certain they would be turned away. Less that two weeks before the show, they were lucky to have even gotten these. "We'll take them." Niles quickly took out his wallet. In a matter of moments, he'd paid for the tickets, noting they were somewhat cheaper than what he usually got, because of where the seats were located. He and Daphne made their way back to the car. "Wow," Niles said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's like a Christmas miracle!" Daphne said laughing. "See, I told you it was worth a try."

Something in Daphne's expression made Niles stop. Even when he didn't believe such a thing was possible, Daphne had faith. It was one more reason to love her, although he could think of dozens already.

"Is something wrong?" Daphne asked when she noticed him staring.

"It's just….you look so beautiful," Niles whispered. He couldn't resist taking her hand in his.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne looked at the ground, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"Daphne, none of this would have been possible if it weren't for you," Niles said. "I didn't believe, but you wouldn't give up. You always see the bright side of things."

"Well, me brothers always told me I was crazy, the way I believed in fairy tales and happy endings," Daphne admitted. "But it's just the way I am, I suppose."

"Well, I love that about you," Niles said. It was the first time he'd even come close to admitting his feelings for her. If he'd come this far, he might as well go all the way. "In fact, I love everything about you, Daphne. I…..always have." He could feel his heart pounding. Whatever happened next would change their relationship forever.

"You have?" Daphne asked. "I didn't know. I mean, things like that don't happen to poor girls like me."

"Well, it's true," Niles said. "I just thought you should know. Like you said, Christmas is a time for miracles, right?"

"I'd say so," Daphne said, smiling. She kissed his cheek. Even though Christmas was a few days away, she was certain she'd already gotten the best gift she could hope for.

The ride back to Frasier's was quick. In the elevator, Niles finally dared to kiss her. Afterward, he found he had to remember to breathe. How could so much have changed in such a short time?

Daphne used her key to unlock the apartment. Much to her surprise, Dr. Crane was making his way to the kitchen. "I thought you were spending the evening in your room."

"Yes, well, I got a little hungry, and I thought I'd see what I could heat up," Frasier said.

"Frasier, I believe I have something here that'll make your bad mood totally disappear," said Niles, walking over to his brother. He held out an envelope.

Frasier took it, perplexed. Then he opened the envelope. "Niles, how on earth did you do this?!"

"Don't thank me, thank Daphne. It was her idea to go down and see if there were any tickets available."

Frasier turned and looked at his father's healthcare worker. Usually he found her slightly annoying, with her claims of psychic ability and stories about Grammy Moon. But he had to admit, she could be full of surprises. "Thank you, Daphne." Frasier walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"For all you do for me, it was the least I could do. And while your brother and I were out just now, something else happened. He told me he loves me." Daphne could hardly keep the smile off her face.

Frasier hugged her again, then shook his brother's hand. "Well, this will certainly be a Christmas to remember, won't it?"

Niles and Daphne looked at each other, smiling. Yes, this was a holiday no one would ever forget.

 **The End**


End file.
